Invictus
Invictus is a homeless warrior who formerly bore the Mark of Caring. He is not associated with any of the island's factions; rather, he prefers to avoid working in groups of any sort. History Pre-RPG Invictus' past remains largely a mystery. It can be assumed that he was at one point considered a hero, well-known throughout the island. His life of heroism ended many years ago, and his name has since faded from memory - even his own. The cause of his fall from glory was presumably a traumatic event of some sort, leaving a permanent scar on the Toa of Fire's mind. Hive Assault Invictus awoke in a clearing in the jungle of Le-Wahi, unable to remember how he had gotten there. Before he could dwell on the matter, he panicked, seeming to recognize the place, and fled. Before long he found himself at Lake Pala, where he entered the newly-constructed Pala-Koro and learned of the Island Liberation Squad's plans to launch an attack on the Nui-Rama hive near Le-Koro. Having no love for Makuta or his servants, Invictus expressed a desire to join the assault and was placed on the Strike Team, the group tasked with entering the Hive itself and weakening the structure from the inside. When speaking with the attack coordinators, the nameless Toa of Fire gave the name "Invictus," seeing the word carved on his sword's blade. It was around this time that Invictus first noticed the existence of the Mark of Caring, though he did not immediately realize the power contained in the peculiar tattoo. It was during the attack that Invictus first began to understand the properties of his Mark. Periodically, the resilience of their enemies drove the Ta-Toa and his allies to anger. Accordingly, Invictus experienced momentary weakness. It was not until later in the battle that he encountered the Mark's positive effects, gaining a large burst of energy as several of his allies fought desperately to save each others' lives from Heuani, a Toa of Shadow sent by Makuta to command his forces. Invictus briefly engaged the Shadow Toa, but Heuani vanished only moments later. After Heuani's disappearance, the battle turned rapidly in favor of the ILS, and the hive had burned to the ground before the day was out. Invictus and the other combatants then returned to Pala-Koro, at which point Invictus encountered another Mark Bearer - Skrihen, Bearer of Joy. From Skrihen he received a vague explanation of the Mark's beneficial properties, though she did not go into detail regarding the negative ones. She mentioned also that the Marks prevented the use of Kanohi and implied that there were a number of other Bearers on the island, a revelation that Invictus did not express interest in pursuing. Seeing no reason to remain in Pala-Koro, Invictus set off for Ga-Wahi. Ga-Wahi Invictus arrived in Ga-Wahi without definitive plans for what to do there, though he decided to stay in the region for an indefinite period of time. Travelling up the coast, he stumbled across Casa Juturna, where some stuff happened that Baltarc will explain when he has some more time to edit this page. Appearance and Tools Invictus wears spiked armor, which is black and dark red in color. His mask, though a Zatth, is forged in the shape of a Miru. His eyes are a bright blue, though they glow orange while his Mark is active. The Mark itself is also orange and is located on Invictus' right shoulder. Invictus' only weapon is a straight black sword with no crossguard. A strip of white cloth is tied at the base of the blade. Abilities and Traits Invictus' elemental ability differs from most Toa in that he is able to create Fire with extreme ease but has extreme difficulty controlling it. His Mark of Caring acts as an additional power source when active, supplying him with varying amounts of strength dependent on the amount of caring the Mark is exposed to. However, the Mark is negated by anger, sapping Invictus of power when exposed to it. The Mark also renders his mask useless. At best, Invictus is gruff and antisocial. At worst, he is violent and destructive. The reasons for this behavior are presumably linked to his past, though this is uncertain as he refuses to talk about it. Relationships Invictus avoids interacting with others if at all possible. He will, however tolerate working with others on occasion if they share a common goal with him, as displayed in the Hive Assault. Category:Mark Bearers Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Ta-Toa